The We Hate Morgan Club
by Argo0
Summary: It happens because the intersect goes to Morgan's head and those he had hurt, want to hurt him back. Chuck/Sarah/Alex


Written for Porn Battle XIV Fiery Fourteen

It happens because Morgan can't handle the intersect. While with it he's become one of the most skilled operatives ever, but his ego has gone out of control. In just a few short days, he had broken up with his sweet girlfriend, de-friended his best friend for more than twenty years, and really pissed off the two highly trained killers who care about the previously mentioned people more than anything else. Alex is over at Chuck and Sarah's apartment in tears, because while John Casey cares for his daughter more than anything else, his emotions are more alien to him than anything out of one of Chuck's Sci-Fis. So Alex seeks comfort with two people who are hurting just like she is. When the former CIA agent suggests that they get revenge on Morgan, both Chuck and Alex voice their desire to not hurt Morgan.

"Revenge doesn't have to be about hurting Morgan," Sarah explains to her husband and friend. "Sometimes, just doing something you know would hurt him can be enough, even if he never knows."

Through tearful eyes, Alex stares at Sarah for a moment before asking "What do you have in mind?"

It's when Chuck see his wife bring her face to Alex's and start passionately making out with her that he thinks this might just be a good idea.

They quickly move things to the bedroom where Alex and Sarah throw off their cloths before attacking Chuck and practically ripping his clothes off. Chuck then sits on the edge of their bed as the two beautiful women begin to worship his cock with their mouths. They alternate which part of Chuck's anatomy they pleasure with their mouths, with Sarah deep throating him while Alex sucks on his balls, before changing places. Sarah soon notices the signs in his body language that indicate he's about to come and she quickly removes Alex from his member before replacing her, bringing her mouth to suck on the head of her husband's dick while she used her hand to jerk him off. With a loud groan Chuck reaches his climax, filling his beautiful blonde wife's mouth with his come. Once his stream has subsided, Sarah moves her mouth off of him and opens wide to display Chuck's load in her mouth before leaning over to where Alex had been watching to give the other woman another raunchy kiss, sharing her husband's seed between the two of them.

The two women continue to make out for almost ten minutes, but for Chuck, the spectacle of witnessing his hot blonde wife and his best friend's gorgeous brunette ex make out like drunk college co-eds and share his semen was over entirely too quickly for his liking. It did however help him resurrect his erection after already firing off one load. Breaking the kiss for a moment, Sarah notices the glazed expression her husband was sporting, as well as his already recovering cock. "Ready for the next round stud," she smirked at him lustfully.

"You bet," replied Chuck, still trying to regain command over his composure.

Sarah then stood up and after with helping Alex off the floor, she threw the younger brunette onto the bed before climbing on top of her, before resuming their make out session. While they were making out, Sarah's hands began to roam down Alex's body to dripping pussy which she then penetrated with her fingers. Her stimulation is rewarded when Alex moans into their kiss, as their tongues dual for dominance. Meanwhile, Chuck, who can't help getting lost in the glorious sight before him for a minute, eventually makes his way behind his beautiful wife. Placing his hands on her tight little ass, he lines up his cock with her pussy lips, rubbing the tip up and down the slit.

Sarah breaks the kiss for a moment to turn her head towards her husband. "No Chuck," she said and upon noticing his disappointed expression, she moves her hips so his penis is against her ass crack. "I want it in my ass today."

Chuck gives her an uncharacteristic smirk as he spreads her ass checks apart and places the tip of his cock inside her asshole, before gently pushing forward further into his wife's ass, causing Sarah to groan loudly as her tightest hole is stretched by her husband's cock. Alex, on the other hand, felt the need to be a more active participate and moved her hand to the blonde's delectable pussy while bringing Sarah's mouth back down to hers to continue their steamy make out session. Soon, Alex's fingers were moving in and out of Sarah to the rhyme of her husband's thrusts which had picked up in speed and it wasn't long until the double penetration caused the former CIA agent to scream from her powerful orgasm. Her climax was quickly followed by Alex's when Sarah lightly pinched her clit as her juices dripped from her pussy onto the brunette beneath her. Finally as Chuck approached his orgasm, he tightly gripped his wife's ass and forcibly pulled her towards him, getting as much of his cock as possible inside her as he emptied his load into her bowels.

Reluctantly, Chuck removed himself from Sarah's ass and falls back onto the bed, followed by Sarah rolling off Alex onto her back, all three of them panting heavily. Tiredly, Sarah props herself on her elbows and looks at her breathless husband. "Think you've got one more in you," she asks, a flirty smile appearing on her lips.

Giving a raspy chuckle, Chuck returns the grin with one of his own. "God woman, are you trying to kill me," he responds mockingly.

Sarah merely gave a light hearted laugh in response. "It just doesn't seem fair to Alex," she said, drawing the attention of the brunette. "Morgan hurt her the most; it seems only fair that she gets a taste of his former best friend."

With Chuck nodding in agreement, Sarah moved herself behind Alex so that she was leaning against the bedhead and the younger woman had her back to Sarah's chest. Noticing Alex was a bit nervous as Chuck lined himself with her pussy, Sarah pulled back her brunette hair and moved her mouth closer to her ear. "Relax Alex," she whispered, sending a shiver through Alex's body. "This is something Chuck is very good at."

With that reassurance, Alex nodded to Chuck, who moved her legs so they are on top of his shoulders as he slid his cock into his best friend's ex, causing both of them to moan. "It's bigger than…" groaned Alex as Chuck pushed forward further into her pussy.

Sarah nibbled on Alex's earlobe before whispering again. "That's good," she said, as Chuck's quickening pace meant that he was thrusting Alex into her. "Because when you get back with Morgan, you'll always know that his best friend stretched you further and touched you deeper than he ever will."

Alex would only groan in response, both from Sarah's ministrations on her ear and Chuck giving her a pounding like she had never experiences before. Chuck on the other hand, despite being sheathed inside the hot brunette, couldn't help himself as he moved his head past Alex's to capture his wife's lips, a kiss that Sarah eagerly returned. As Chuck and Sarah duelled for dominance with their tongues, the blonde's hands made their way to Alex's breast, to which she begin kneading and pinching her nipples.

This level of stimulation quickly brought the brunette to another climax. She cried out loudly as her womanly juices drenched the penis currently sawing in and out of her, as well as the bed sheets beneath them. As Alex's climaxing pussy clenched tightly around his cock, Chuck was forced to break the lustful kiss with his wife to warn the woman engulfing him of his impending orgasm. "Don't come inside her," Sarah said quickly. "Jack off onto us instead."

Appealed by the idea, Chuck gave one final push into Alex before quickly pulling out and standing up on the bed. Bringing his cock closer to their faces, he grasped his member with his hand, which was soon joined Alex's soft dainty one and Sarah's stronger, harder one. The three hands jacking him off quickly sent him over the edge for his final orgasm, his cum spurting over the faces of the beautiful women in front of him.

Finally reaching his limit he collapsed onto his front between the two ladies, dozing lightly. With their stud down for the count, Alex and Sarah used tissues to wipe Chuck's cum of their faces before snuggling into his sides. "Feel better," queried Sarah, as she wrapped herself around her husband's long arm.

Alex just nodded, with a sad smile on her face. Yes she did feel better, knowing that if Morgan ever found out about this, it would hurt him deeply.


End file.
